gogalacticfandomcom-20200214-history
Ryan Reynolds
Ryan Rodney Reynolds (born October 23, 1976)[1] is a Canadian actor. Reynolds played the villain Christopher Donner, Jr /Shadow Ranger in Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena . Reynolds' character in the film is the rival of Tobey Maguire 's character. He is known for his roles in National Lampoon's Van Wilder, Waiting..., Just Friends, Definitely, Maybe, The Proposal and Buried, as well as Wade Wilson/Deadpool in X-Men Origins: Wolverine. His television roles include Michael "Berg" Bergen on Two Guys and a Girl. Reynolds also starred in the DC superhero film Green Lantern alongside Blake Lively and Mark Strong. Filmography http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ryan_Reynolds&action=edit&section=5 edit Awards and nominations Goya Awards *Nominated – "Best Actor" – Buried (2010)[22] MTV Movie Awards *Nominated – "Best Comedic Performance" – The Proposal (2010) *Nominated – "Best Fight" – X-Men Origins: Wolverine – Shared with Hugh Jackman, Liev Schrieber (2010) *Nominated – "Best Kiss" – The Proposal – Shared with Sandra Bullock (2010) *Nominated – "Best Scared-As-S**t Performance" – Buried (2011) People's Choice Awards *Nominated – "Favorite Movie Actor" (2009) *Nominated – "Favorite Comedic Star" (2009) *Nominated – "Favorite On-Screen Team" – Shared with Daniel Henney, Dominic Monaghan, Hugh Jackman, Liev Schrieber, Will.I.Am (2009) *Nominated – "Favorite On-Screen Team" – Shared with Sandra Bullock (2009) Saturn Awards *Nominated – "Best Actor" – Buried (2010) Scream Awards *'Won' – "Best Supporting Actor" – X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009) *Nominated – "Breakthrough Male Performance" – National Lampoon's Van Wilder (2003) Young Hollywood Awards *'Won' – Next Generation – Male (2003) Young Artist Award *Nominated – "Best Young Actor Co-starring in a Cable Series" – Fifteen (1993) http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ryan_Reynolds&action=edit&section=6 edit References #^ [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Reynolds#cite_ref-Bio_0-0 a''] [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ryan_Reynolds#cite_ref-Bio_0-1 ''b] "Ryan Reynolds Biography (1976–)". www.filmreference.com. Retrieved April 28, 2010. #'^' Posner, Michael (September 1, 2007). "Ryan Reynolds’ Disappearing Act". enRoute, Air Canada's inflight magazine. Retrieved June 17, 2010. :("Reynolds grew up in an Irish-Catholic household in the Vancouver neighbourhood of Kitsilano. As a child, he went to church regularly...") #'^' "Ryan Reynolds bio". Tribute.ca. Tribute Entertainment Media Group. Retrieved March 12, 2009. #'^' ibutor/1800025139/bio "Ryan Reynolds Biography". Yahoo! Movies. Yahoo! Inc. Retrieved March 12, 2009.[dead link] #'^' Stax (March 21, 2005). "The Latest on The Flash & Deadpool". IGN. IGN Entertainment, Inc. Retrieved March 12, 2009. #'^' "Ryan Reynolds Gets Deadpool Spin-off". TVGuide.com. Retrieved May 6, 2009. #'^' Lowry, Brian (July 10, 2009). "BFDealmemo on Variety.com". Weblogs.variety.com. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "Sundance '10: Ryan Reynolds Speaks to Us from Inside a Coffin: 'Buried' Trailer Debut!". Bloody-disgusting.com. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "Ryan Reynolds Playing the Undead in 'R.I.P.D.' Adaptation". #'^' Silverman, Stephen M.; Midler, Caryn (June 16, 2004). "Alanis Morissette, Ryan Reynolds Engaged". People Weekly. Retrieved March 12, 2009. #'^' Jordan, Julie (February 2, 2007). "Alanis Morissette, Ryan Reynolds End Engagement". People. People. Retrieved May 2, 2011. #'^' "Alanis Morissette Talks Ryan Reynolds Breakup, Covering 'My Humps' — Access Hollywood — Celebrity News, Photos & Videos". Access Hollywood. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' Messer, Lesley (April 9, 2007). "Mo & Ryan Reynolds Step Out in NYC". People Weekly. Retrieved March 12, 2009. #'^' Chiu, Alexis (May 5, 2008). "Scarlett Johansson & Ryan Reynolds Engaged!". People Weekly. Retrieved March 12, 2009. #'^' "Scarlett Johansson and Ryan Reynolds Wed in Canada". People Weekly. September 28, 2008. Retrieved March 12, 2009. #'^' "Scarlett Johansson & Ryan Reynolds Split Up". People. Retrieved December 14, 2010. #'^' "Ryan Reynolds Files For Divorce From Scarlett and begins seeing Jessica Love for several months. Qupting red carpet, they are very happy and in a "serious love affair worth divorcing".". TMZ. Retrieved December 23, 2010. #'^' Reynolds, Ryan (October 9, 2008). "Ryan Reynolds: Why I'm Running the New York City Marathon". The Huffington Post. HuffingtonPost.com, Inc. Retrieved March 12, 2009. #'^' "The Sexiest Men Alive — RYAN REYNOLDS — Sexiest Man Alive, Sexiest Man Alive". People. November 14, 2007. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "The Sexiest Men Alive 2009 — RYAN REYNOLDS — Sexiest Man Alive, Ryan Reynolds". People. November 18, 2009. Retrieved March 6, 2010. #'^' "People Magazine Names Ryan Reynolds As Sexiest Man Alive". #'^' Emiliano de Pablos (January 11, 2011). "'Circus' tops Spain's Goya noms". Variety. Retrieved January 11, 2011. http://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Ryan_Reynolds&action=edit&section=7 edit External links *Ryan Reynolds at the Internet Movie Database *Ryan Reynolds at People.com *Ryan Reynolds' writings on HuffPost Category:Actors Category:Actors who played superheroes from a previous film series. Category:Power Rangers LG: The Rise of Trakeena Category:Former Power Rangers Lost Galaxy film cast considerations Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation (2002-2009) Cast Members Category:Power Rangers: Lost Generation 3 Category:PRLG-Underground